La Canción
by Maohagany
Summary: Kagome se ha acostumbrado a llevar un pequeño ipod a la era feudal para entretenerse durante los largos periodos que pasan caminando, escuchando canciones en ingles que ninguno de sus compañeros de viaje entiende... pero ¿y si una canción que si pueden entender se colara entre las demás? Y no solo eso, si no que aquella canción fuera bastante... sugerente.


_**Capítulo Único**_

El grupo en busca de Naraku y los fragmentos había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño, ahora ya no solo eran Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku y Kirara quienes lo conformaban, sino que a estos se les había unido el grupo de Sesshomaru, el de Kikyo y el de Koga. Después de una ardua batalla habían establecido una alianza entre los cuatro grupos con tal de poner fin, de una vez y para siempre, a la vida del Hanyou malvado.

Llevaban alrededor de dos meses viajando juntos, tiempo en el cual se habían ido integrando entre ellos, conociendo sus fortalezas y debilidades, para este entonces ya todos conocían la condición de Inuyasha en luna nueva y que Kagome provenía del futuro, así como también las razones por las cuales cada uno estaba tras el Hanyou.

En ese tiempo, también, se había establecido una relación más pacífica entre Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Koga, quienes habían competido entre ellos por el liderazgo del grupo al principio de la alianza, siendo vencedor Sesshomaru por su fuerza. De esta manera Inuyasha se había relegado a un segundo plano puesto que, al no ser el principal guía y protector de todos, pasaba sus días en compañía de Kikyo e intentando formalizar su relación con ella finalmente, ante este hecho la miko futurista estaba feliz, sus sentimientos por el InuHanyou hacia tiempo que se habían quedado en el pasado y ahora solo podía desear su felicidad.

Kohaku con la ayuda de Sango y Rin se aceptaba cada vez más así mismo y a su pasado. Rin perdió un poco de su temor a los lobos por su pronta muerte, después de que Koga le pidiera perdón a ella en nombre de toda su gente claro. Miroku y Sango hacían planes para su futuro cuando finalmente acabaran con Naraku y pudieran formalizar su relación.

Por otro lado, Kagome había comenzado a entrenar junto con Kikyo y el monje, el manejo de sus poderes espirituales, y junto a Koga y sus compañeros en la lucha y defensa, tanto con armas como sin ellas. Los avances en ella eran realmente sorprendentes y habían logrado captar la atención del Inu peliplata que los acompañaba, eso y su indudable inteligencia e ingenio a la hora de resolver cualquier conflicto entre todos los viajeros lo mantenían fijamente concentrado en ella, aunque este tratara de disimular.

Aquel día, después desayunar, partieron de nuevo en su viaje sin rumbo fijo, buscando cualquier pista que pudiera llevarlos con Naraku, sin embargo, y como ocurría desde que habían decidido unirse, aún no encontraban nada. Siendo un día tan hermoso los niños iban por delante de los adultos, junto con Jaken, Kirara y Ah-Un, jugando mientras el resto iba a paso lento. Inuyasha hasta el final junto a Kikyo y Miroku quienes hablaban acerca de diferentes técnicas que podrían enseñarle a la miko futurista. Sango iba delante de ellos hablando con Koga, mientras Ginta y Hakaku solo los escuchaban. Y finalmente, encabezando aquella comitiva, iban Sesshomaru junto a Kagome, no hablaban, tan solo se mantenían cerca, el Lord con la vista en el frente vigilando todo y la miko con sus acostumbrados audífonos disfrutando de la música y el clima.

-¿No se lo has preguntado? - le preguntó Koga a la exterminadora.

-La verdad es que no, aunque ambos parecen estar cómodos con eso - le dijo mientras la vista de los cuatro se posaba en la pareja que iba delante de ellos.

-Sigue pareciéndome extraño, cada vez que empezamos a avanzar, Kagome se posiciona junto a Sesshomaru, son contadas las ocasiones en las que se retrasa a hablar con nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre una razón para ello.

-Se comportan como si fueran una _pareja_ \- habló Ginta llevándose la atención hacia si mismo, incluidas las de Inuyasha y el propio Sesshomaru, aunque el último no dio indicios de haber escuchado.

-Explícate - pidió Sango hacia el Okami.

-En las parejas Inu, el macho siempre es acompañado por su hembra, sin importar la posición que este tome dentro de la manada. Nosotros somos una especie de manada - hizo un gesto con sus manos para señalarlos a todos - y ese - los señalo -, es su lugar.

-En los lobos es diferente - aporto ahora Hakaku -, nuestras hembras siempre deben permanecer junto a los cachorros.

-Creí que los Inus y los Okamis eran iguales para eso - Sango lucía confundida.

-No cuando hablas de una pareja líder entre ellos, las hembras siempre van junto a sus machos - aclaró Koga -. Pero ese no puede ser el caso porque Kagome no conoce las costumbres Inu - dijo más intentando convencerse a si mismo que a los demás.

-Pero Sesshomaru si - habló el Hanyou posicionándose a su lado y mirando fijamente la espalda de su hermano en espera de una respuesta que nunca llego.

Por supuesto que Sesshomaru sabía cuales eran todas las costumbres Inu y que significaba que la pequeña miko siempre estuviera a su lado, no que aquello le molestara, de hecho la idea le agradaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, desde hacia algún tiempo no había logrado despegar su mirada de las cosas que tenían que ver con la ningen pero era consciente de que ella no tenía idea de que era lo que significaba lo que hacia, aunque si a ser sinceros íbamos, Sesshomaru también desconocía la razón por la cual la chica se encontraba siempre a su lado.

Un murmullo diferente lo saco de sus pensamientos, así como paso con los demás, pues aunque era común que la pequeña miko en algunos momentos tarareara o cantara aquellas canciones que eran imposibles para ellos entender, en ese instante estaba cantando una que si entendían, aunque ella no parecía darse cuenta puesto que llevaba sus ojos cerrados y movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

 ** _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote.  
Tengo que bailar contigo hoy.  
Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome.  
Muéstrame el camino que yo voy. _**

La miko comenzó a caminar de manera distinta, como si sus pasos se sincronizaran con el son de la música.

 ** _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal.  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan.  
Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso._**

Aquellas palabras le causaron intriga a todos.

 ** _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal.  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más.  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro._**

¿Aquello, acaso, podría querer decir...?

 ** _Despacito.  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito.  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído.  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo. _**

Aún era muy pronto para juzgar...

 ** _Despacito.  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito.  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto.  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito._**

Para ese instante ya todos se habían detenido con sus caras mostrando un leve sonrojo, menos las del DaiYokai, claro esta. Los niños permanecían ajenos jugando entre ellos y la miko ahora había levantado sus manos y seguía intercalando sus movimientos en una extraña, pero no menos sensual para los hombre allí presentes, caminata/baile .

 ** _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo.  
Quiero ser tu ritmo.  
Que le enseñes a mi boca.  
Tus lugares favoritos.  
Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro.  
Hasta provocar tus gritos.  
Y que olvides tu apellido._**

Los ojos de todo se abrieron desmesuradamente, puesto que ahí ya no había otra interpretación más que la obvia. Kikyo y Sango se encontraban muy consternadas pues no era normal que las mujeres en esa época dijeran ese tipo de cosas. Los hombres por otro lado tuvieron una mala pasada por las imágenes que le provocaron dichas palabras.

 ** _Si te pido un beso ven dámelo.  
Yo sé que estás pensándolo.  
Llevo tiempo intentándolo.  
Mami esto es dando y dándolo.  
Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom bom.  
Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom bom.  
Ven prueba de mi boca para ver como te sabe.  
quiero quiero quiero ver cuanto amor a ti te cabe.  
Yo no tengo prisa yo me quiero dar el viaje.  
Empecemos lento, después salvaje.  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito.  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito.  
cuando tú me besas con esa destreza.  
Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza. _**

Los Yokais y el Hanyou pudieron identificar el olor a excitación que habían causado esas palabras, pues en una época donde el sexo de alguna manera seguía siendo considerado un tabú que solo debía hablarse entre marido y mujer, e incluso allí habían cosas que no se decían o hacían, las palabras proveniente de lo que escuchaba aquella miko eran algo demasiado nuevo, demasiado excitante, demasiado incitador.

 ** _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito.  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito.  
Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas.  
Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza.  
Despacito.  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito.  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído.  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo.  
Despacito.  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito.  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto.  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito. _**

Nuevamente aquellas palabras, y sin evitarlo los cuatro Yokais, aquellos que no tenían pareja se acercaron un poco a la miko que continuaba ajena a todo a su alrededor y a lo que causaba con aquella canción que era algo considerado tan normal en su mundo, puesto que habían gran cantidad de ellas que eran mucho más explícitas.

 ** _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo.  
Quiero ser tu ritmo.  
Que le enseñes a mi boca.  
Tus lugares favoritos.  
Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro.  
Hasta provocar tus gritos.  
Y que olvides tu apellido. _**

El monje y el InuHanyou pudiendo controlar más sus instintos retrocedieron hacia sus parejas al ver el incremento de Yoki entre aquellos Yokais, sabían que la miko era la causante de aquello, aunque no lo supiera pero también sabían que debían proteger a sus mujeres si la situación se descontrolaba más. Como efectivamente vieron que ocurrió cuando los ojos de los Yokais se tiñeron de rojo, haciéndoles saber a todos que sus bestias estaban listas para el festín, un festín en forma de una humana miko que seguía moviéndose provocativamente sin reparar en que el pantalón que llevaba puesto dejaba marcar perfectamente las formas de su trasero con cada movimiento que hacia.

 ** _Despacito.  
Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico,  
hasta que las olas griten Ay Bendito.  
Para que mi sello se quede contigo._**

Y aquella última frase fue el inicio de la pelea que más rápido había ganado Sesshomaru en su longeva vida. Un gruñido bastante fuerte, sus garras formando un látigo venenoso en cada mano y dejando con graves heridas a los lobos cuando los hizo girar contra ellos.

 ** _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito.  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito.  
Que le enseñes a mi bo... _**

-Suficiente, miko - la voz gutural y extremadamente baja al arrancar los audífonos saco a la miko de su pequeño momento de distracción.

-¿Sessho-maru? - preguntó sin entender que ocurría mientras sentía las grandes manos de Inu apresar sus caderas y algo duro, que la hizo tragar con dificultad, apoyado en su trasero - ¿Qu-qué sucede? - se sentía nerviosa al tener el cuerpo del imponente Yokai prácticamente sobre el de ella y sintiendo la respiración pesada de él en su cuello.

-Te gusta provocar, miko - ignoró su pregunta pasando la lengua lenta y tortuosamente por su cuello, arrancándole un gemido a la chica que avergonzada miraba hacia otro lugar.

Detrás de ellos Inuyasha se planteaba entre ir o no a rescatar a su amiga, no es que no quisiera ayudarla pero al ver lo que había hecho su medio hermano con tres Yokais lobo no era algo que lo motivara a meterse en su camino en esos momentos, sabía que era su bestia quien tenía el control y también sabía que se debía a que la canción de la miko del futuro le había dado una idea equivocada sobre ella o al menos eso quería pensar.

-N-no sé de que hablas - los nervios la estaban traicionando pero es que no todos los días se tenía al gran Señor del Oeste tocando el cuerpo de una humana como si fuera el propio y menos aún con tamaña erección presionándose contra si, sentía la garganta cada vez más seca.

-¡Sesshomaru! - gritó Inuyasha tratando de desviar su atención de la chica, la cual no sabía si sentirse agradecida con su amigo o sentarlo para dejar que el Lord siguiera con lo que hacia -. Piensa bien lo que haces, ella es solo una humana. A ti no te gustan las humanas.

-Silencio, Hanyou - habló alto para luego morder suavemente el cuello de la chica que sin poder evitarlo ladeo su cara para darle más acceso, a lo que él soltó un gruñido mitad ronroneo lleno de satisfacción -. La miko es mía ahora - tras decir eso se convirtió en una esfera de luz y se llevo a la miko con él.

-¡Debemos ir por ella! - Inuyasha miro al monje quien asintió de inmediato pero fueron detenidos por sus respectivas parejas.

-Ella no quiere que vayan a buscarla - fue Kikyo quien habló.

-Creo que ahí esta la respuesta a la pregunta que teníamos antes - terminó la exterminadora antes de dirigirse hacia los Yokais heridos junto a la miko de barro.

-¿A donde fue el amo bonito? ¿Y que les paso a los lobos? - era Jaken que se acercaba con los niños quienes estaban ajenos a todo pues se habían alejado demasiado mientras el grupo se detuvo a causa de la miko.

-Él y Kagome tenían algunos asuntos que resolver - contestó Sango.

-Esa humana nada tiene que hacer con mi amo bonito, ¡nada!

-Si las mujeres aquí presentes tienen razón - le hablo Inuyasha -, será mejor que aprendas a respetar a Kagome si no quieres morir a base de torturas - le señalo a los Yokais que aún permanecían desmayados y Jaken trago con dificultad viendo temeroso la condición de los Okamis.

 ** _#####K &S#####_**

A una distancia bastante considerable del grupo, Sesshomaru descendió en un claro del bosque y libero a la chica de sus garras.

-No entiendo que sucede, Sesshomaru - su corazón latía muy rápidamente -. ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

-Tranquila, miko - le dijo despojándose de sus espadas y armadura -. Esto lo haremos **_despacito_** \- procedió a abrir su haori -. **_Empecemos_ _lento, después salvaje_** \- la miko abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo cuando el entendimiento cayó en ella, no sabía que hacer ni que sentir pero ver la sonrisa satisfecha y victoriosa que se deslizaba por los labios del Inu le hizo temblar las piernas y que cayera de rodillas al suelo ocasionando que su vista quedara directamente en la gran tienda de campaña que se alzaba en el hakama del albino que se acercaba a ella, una vez frente a la chica se arrodillo también -. Deliciosa - gimió al degustar nuevamente su cuello -. Y MÍA.

Solo gemidos y gruñidos se escucharon por todo el claro, acompañados de algunos gritos del más puro placer durante todo lo que quedaba del día y una buena parte de la noche. Ni siquiera las aves se acercaban al lugar por el despliegue sin precedentes de reiki y Yoki fundiéndose entre si, volviéndose uno, tal como los entes dueños de los mismos.

 ** _#####K &S#####_**

 ** _Un pequeño One-shot motivado a lo mucho que he escuchado en estos días la canción de Luis Fonsi y Daddy Yankee, no pude evitar imaginarme que pasaría en la era feudal si la pequeña miko un día apareciera cantando este tipo de canciones._**

 ** _Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios al respecto y algunos votos para mi :D._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto._**


End file.
